Invisible
by givemeastory
Summary: Basically 'A Cinderella Story' with a Glee twist. Faberry OH YEA.
1. Chapter 1

**After a break from writing, I thought I'd start up a new story to occupy me this summer. A Cinderella Story is one of my all time favorite movies. And Faberry is my all time favorite couple. So I thought I'd give this a go. Please review and let me know what you think of this first chapter. Thank you so much!**

NYUgirl: It's late..I should go. We will talk tomorrow, yes?

Hopeless_Wanderer: Of course. Sweet dreams.

*NYUgirl has signed off*

Rachel closed her laptop with a soft sigh, aware of the smile that hadn't left her lips for the past hour and a half. She stood up slowly and climbed into her bed. The past nights conversation ran through her head.

"How do we go to the same school, but we've never met?"

"You'd think after months of talking you would want to know who I am."

"I have to know who you are."

All these messages from her mysterious online friend were promising, but she knew in the end they would only be disappointed. They had met in a NYU chatroom earlier in the year, and connected instantly. It wasn't until a few conversations later that they realized just how many commonalities they shared.

McKinley High wasn't a large school, but it was big enough to go unnoticed. Rachel had felt invisible her entire life. The particular interest of this internet acquaintance was comforting, but she wasn't about to risk it all by revealing herself. She was the recipient of a slushy almost every day. Her glee club status held no relevance in the social hierarchy of the school. Rachel walked through the doors on the first day of her freshman year determined to make a name for herself, but all plans were quickly washed away with the icy cold liquid that dripped down the front of her body.

Since then she stayed hidden in the shadows, along with her best friend Kurt. He had been there for her through it all. The death of her mother, her father's remarriage and untimely passing, and he helped fend off the abuse she received from step mother Shelby, along with her ruthless step brother Jesse.

This was not the ideal life Rachel had pictured for herself. She wanted to be on Broadway, maybe one day starring as Fanny Brice in her favorite production, Funny Girl. But it seemed as though those dream vanished along with her father. She was left in the hands of Shelby and received no mercy. Her step mother ordered her around every chance she could and expected Rachel to work unending shifts at the family owned karaoke bar that her father had established long before she was born. She put up with the torture and abuse in hopes that one day she could make enough money to leave this place she used to once call home.

NYU lit the fire of her desperation. It had everything she had ever wanted and was in the precise place she had dreamed of living her entire life. She was glad to have built a connection with someone that shared similar aspirations, but she was afraid that was where it would end. She was a loser and knew it. No one would ever want to associate with someone so insignificant.

#$%#$%#$%

The next day Rachel pulled up to Kurt's house after beckoning to Shelby's every request. She watched from the curb as his older brother Finn hopped into his jeep and sped down the street. Finn was quarterback of McKinley's football team and had lost all interest in his brothers life once he found out Kurt preferred relations with men. Kurt once told Rachel that Finn feared his association with Kurt would strip him of his status, so they shared a last name and that was it.

She was lost in thought and didn't see or hear Kurt get in the car. "Good morning gorgeous." Rachel stumbled out of her mind and threw a smile to her best friend.

"Hi there, aren't you looking stunning today."

Kurt prided himself on his sense of fashion and awareness of all the latest trends. Like Rachel he shared a similar interest in all New York City had to offer and kept pushing for their ventures to the big city after high school.

They pulled into the parking lot and managed to find a spot in the crowded space. It was quickly stolen by a flashy red sports car. Rachel slammed on her wheel in frustration as Kurt rolled his eyes. They watched as Santana Lopez followed by Quinn Fabray and Brittany S. Pierce stepped out of the vehicle.

"It's only fitting that the devils themselves drive a red car."

Rachel laughed at Kurt's remark and continued on to find a spot a little further away from the building.

#$%#$%#$%

At lunch Rachel sat with her glee friends, but wasn't interested in their banter. She was preoccupied with a conversation going on on her phone.

_The grilled cheese is not half bad today._

She couldn't help but look around the room in an effort to see just who it could be she was corresponding with. Everyone seemed to be on their phone. And everyone seemed to be eating a sandwich. Her phone vibrated, breaking up her thoughts.

_Tell me who you are. I can't stand it much longer._

She bit her lip and slowly typed back.

_**Why must you know?**_

Immediately she received a response.

_I have to._

She sighed softly and before she could even think about what to say she received another text.

_Let me make an offer. This friday night, at the Halloween dance, meet me on the middle of the dance floor at midnight._

Rachel stared at the message for awhile and didn't get a chance to reply before the bell rang to end lunch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thank you for the prompt reviews. I wasn't expecting such quick feedback. I'm sorry if the chapters aren't very long but for the most part I will be posting everyday, so I hope that makes up for it. Enjoy!**

"Rachel you have to go!"

She threw herself down on her bed as Kurt ran rampant through her room, looking for possible costume options.

"I can't! You don't understand Kurt. It would change everything if they found out who I am."

He scoffed at her random assortment of clothes and threw his hands in the air. "Well at the looks of it, it won't even be your choice..you literally have nothing to work with. But you know what that means?"

"Kurt..no."

"SHOPPING!"

He ran over to his best friend and pulled her into a sitting position. "Rachel this could be your chance. You two obviously have some sort of connection. They wouldn't ask to meet you if they didn't want to. Let fate happen."

She rolled her eyes and stood up. "If this blows up in my face I'm blaming you."

#$%#$%#$%

"Rachel come on..you have to let me see at least one costume."

She looked at herself in the mirror and took a deep breath. Kurt heard the door unlock and watched as Rachel stepped out. His jaw dropped to the ground at the sight of her in a beautiful cream colored gown. It fit Rachel perfectly and made her look like a princess.

"I don't know..it's kind of clingy and-"

"Rachel you look beautiful."

She glanced up shyly at her best friend and bit her lip. A sales associate walked over to them. "How is everything going over here?" He paused and took in Rachel's appearance. "Excuse me miss, but you must buy that dress. You look lovely."

Kurt smiled at the man and nodded, "Please convince her. She won't listen to me."

The man held up a finger, asking them to wait before returning with a simple mask. He carefully placed it on Rachel's face and turned her to face the mirror. "There now it is complete." Rachel gasped slightly at her appearance in the mirror. Almost unrecognizable. It was perfect. She turned to the man and smiled brightly.

"Thank you so much. I'm Rachel by the way, and this is my friend Kurt."

He returned the smiled and glanced over at Kurt, "Nice to meet you both. I'm Blaine."

#$%#$%#$%

Later that night Rachel found herself staring at an open, blank message on her computer screen. She didn't know what to talk about anymore. In just a few short days they would be meeting for what she assumed was the first time. A few short minutes later she received a message.

_You never answered me the other day. I hope your silence means yes?_

*NYUgirl has signed off*

#$%#$%#$%

The next few days before the dance, Rachel threw herself into Glee practice. Sectionals were coming up next month and they were still in desperate need of more members. She took her free period and ran around the school, posting fliers, in an effort to persuade fellow classmates to join the club.

She avoided the gym or any athletic area for that matter at all costs, for most of them were the cause of her constant torment. But something sparked inside her, thinking if she could get one of them to join then the rest of the pack may follow. As she was hanging up a flier on a board outside the boys locker room, she could feel a presence behind her.

"Oh silly sister, you really think the jocks want to be bothered by your stupid glee club?"

She scowled and kept posting, "I don't understand how you can call it stupid Jesse..or are you also concluding that your own participation in a rival glee club is also stupid?"

"Vocal Adrenaline is not _just_ a glee club. We are a show choir that has won nationals for three straight years. So come and talk to me when you win one, oh wait you won't. You have to have enough members to do that first."

Rachel slammed her stapler into the page and listened as Jesse laughed behind her. "See you at home sis."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all again for such lovely feedback. I apologize again for the length of these chapters. I type them as I go and post them when finished. This is also an apology for any grammar or spelling mistakes, for I do not take the time to re-read my work. Bad habit. Anyways hope you enjoy!**

It was six o'clock on Friday night, and Rachel found herself wiping down tables and picking up glasses at Leroy's. Kurt rushed through the door, decked out in his Phantom of the Opera costume.

"Rachel what are you doing! The dance starts at 8!"

She gave him a tight smile and looked towards the bar. He could just make out Shelby's figure and approached Rachel quietly.

"You have got to be kidding me. She is not going to trap you here tonight."

His whisper was anything but and Shelby took interest in their conversation. "Why hello Kurt..I'm sure Rachel has already informed you she will be working here. All night."

Kurt rolled his eyes at the woman and went to say something before Rachel grabbed his arm. "Kurt..don't."

He brushed Rachel off and gave the woman a glare, before dramatically turning and taking a seat at a booth along the far side of the wall. Shelby smirked at Rachel and went back to doing absolutely nothing. Rachel brushed a piece of hair that had fallen into her eyes and bent over to pick up a napkin. As she went to stand up and turned without looking and crashed into someone who had just walked in behind her.

"I'm so sorry.." Rachel said as she stepped back, glancing up slowly.

She was met with the stern but soft eyes of Quinn Fabray. The blond looked at Rachel before following her friends to where they had sat down. Rachel didn't turn around. She kept her focus on the door and tried to calm her beating heart.

Shelby had watched the encounter and forced Rachel to take the tables order. She approached the table and gave a forced, "What can I get for you guys tonight?"

Santana scoffed, "Do you have any _slushies_?"

"I'm sorry we are fresh out. Would you like anything else?"

The latino rolled her eyes at Rachel's dismissal of the joke. The rest of the group ordered normally. As Rachel left the table she could feel eyes on her, but the feeling was torn away once she heard conversation pick up again amongst the group.

#$%#$%#$%

They didn't stay long. The dance was starting in a little less than an hour and none of them seemed to be in costume. Rachel watched as the group gathered their things. Quinn took Finn's hand and they left the restaurant.

Kurt was still sitting by himself, with an untouched basket of fries in front of him. Rachel walked over to him and slide in across from him.

"You have to go tonight. We bought that dress. Not to mention you have the opportunity to meet the person of your dreams.."

Rachel placed her head in her arms on the table. "I can't Kurt..it's too risky."

"Rachel look at me," he said, as she slowly raised her eyes. "You've let Shelby take control of your life. Don't you think it's time to make some decisions on your own?"

She looked at the boy across from her and bite her lip. "Fine. Let's do this."

#$%#$%#$%

The music was loud as they walked into the gym and Rachel felt a rush of adrenaline overcome her. Kurt took her hand and brought her out to the dance floor. They found a couple other glee kids and grouped together. In no time at all she saw that it was time to meet her mystery person.

She gave Kurt soft smile and nod as she walked away from the group. She maneuvered through the hoards of people to stand precisely in the middle of the dance floor. She swayed a bit to the music to keep herself from looking too peculiar. Rachel was about to give up and leave when she felt someone tap her shoulder.

"NYUgirl?"

She turned around slowly and was met with none other than Quinn Fabray.


End file.
